The Day We Thought Would Never Come
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: It's Sam's wedding day, but who is she marrying? OneShot


**The Day We Thought Would Never Come **

**An iCarly Oneshot **

**By: iwishiwasginny1234**

Sam Puckett stood in front of a full length mirror admiring her floor length white dress. Strapless with nothing but a black ribbon around the middle, it was simple, but had an elegant touch. She took a breath, let it out and stepped into her black high tops. She smiled to herself. Some things never change. Just as she was tying the laces, her best friend and maid of honor, Carly Shay walked in.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You can't wear high tops for a wedding ceremony!" Carly replied. "Especially yours!"

"Who says I can't?" asked Sam. "And besides, my dress covers them."

Carly opened her mouth as if to reply, but couldn't come up with anything.

"That's what I thought," said Sam.

"Fine, you can wear your high tops," said Carly. "But Sam today is your wedding day. You want it to be special."

"And it will be," Sam replied. "It will just be special in my high tops."

"Ok," said Carly. "You look so pretty," she added, adjusting her friend's hair slightly.

"Thank you," said Sam. Carly smiled and looked at the clock on the wall, her expression changing.

"Oh, crap! We've got to go!" she said, grabbing her best friend's arm and dragging her out of the hotel room. Standing outside of the elevator, she pressed the button impatiently.

"Jeez, Carls," said Sam. "Chill, we've got time."

"Sam this is YOUR wedding! How can you be so calm?"

"Easy," said Sam. "I just think about ham."

Carly rolled her eyes at her meat-loving friend as the elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Carly fidgeted the entire elevator ride and Sam just leaned against the wall of the elevator, rolling her eyes. The elevator doors opened and Carly grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her out of the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel. She dragged her to the one of the two fancy ballrooms. Both were booked, one for the ceremony, the other for the reception.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on everything," said Carly. "You stay here."

"Where would I go?" asked Sam.

Carly turned and gave her a 'look.'

"Point taken, I'll stay here," said Sam.

"Good," replied Carly before briskly walking into the huge ballroom, barely opening the door as she went in and closed it. Sam stood, fiddling with the bouquet of white roses in her hand. She tapped her foot impatiently. Then she felt something in her stomach.

'Oh no,' she thought to herself. 'Not the butterflies.' She promised herself that she wouldn't get them. She hated feeling nervous. She continued tapping her foot, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies that filled her gut.

"Hey kiddo," she heard from behind her, and she turned around.

"Hey Spenc," she said to Spencer Shay, Carly's brother. He was giving her away today.

"You okay?" he asked, hearing a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Fine," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked. "No cold feet or regrets?"

"Spenc," Sam said annoyed.

"Sorry," he said. "I feel like I should give you some fatherly talk, but I can't come up with anything."

Sam laughed. This was so like Spencer. "That's okay. I don't really need one anyway."

"Hey, you ready?" asked Carly, emerging from the ballroom.

"Yeah," said Sam, as the butterflies fluttered again. Darn butterflies. Carly nodded as she turned to her friend, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and hugging her once before turning to the open doors. Music began as she walked down the aisle. Spencer looped his arm through Sam's as Carly came close to the end of the aisle. The lullaby that was playing for Carly changed to the traditional wedding march. Sam stood up tall as she and Spencer began their slow walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and every eye in the room was on her. She took one deep breath and looked up, determined to get to the end of the aisle as fast as possible. She hated attention. As they walked, memories flashed through her mind and she smiled to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed they'd reached the end of the aisle. When they did, Spencer lifted her veil and bent down to hug her. Then, in a symbol as old as time, took her hand and placed it in none other than Freddie Benson's. He smiled at her before taking the spot behind Freddie as his best man. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and her heart nearly stopped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony," said the minister. "Do you, Freddie Benson, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her overcome them, take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Freddie, smiling down at the blonde haired blue eyed beauty he called his own.

"And do you, Samantha Puckett, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him overcome them, take Freddie Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I do," said Sam, smiling at Freddie who smiled back.

"Who has the rings?" asked the minister. At that moment, none other than Gibby stepped up and handed the minister the rings. "I now ask you to share your vows."

"Sam," started Freddie. "I can honestly say that 10 years ago, if someone told me I was going to marry you, I would've laughed in their face. I never thought I would see you get married, and certainly not to me. But yet, here I stand, pledging my love to you, Samantha Puckett. I promise I will always be a faithful husband to you, sharing your hopes and dreams. I will always be there for you to catch you when you fall. I love you Sam, and I will forever." Freddie gently placed the ring on her finger and smiled, which she returned.

"Fredward," she said, and everyone laughed. "I never thought this day would come, but here I am, here for you as I always will be. The way I love you can't compare to the way I've loved anybody else. Now I give you this ring to wear from this day forward. For eternity, we shall be one." She put the ring on his finger, that matched hers, a silver band with each other's names inscribed inside.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Freddie Benson," said the minister. "You may kiss the bride." Freddie leaned down, cupping Sam's cheek with one hand, the other resting on her waist. Sam's hands tangled in Freddie's hair. Music started again as they broke apart and turned towards the aisle once more. They linked arms, walking down the aisle and were followed by Carly and Spencer. They made their way to the reception room and were followed by all of the other guests. They stood behind the cake and waited for all of the guests to come in and take a seat. Then they cut it and each of them grabbed a piece. Freddie shoved his into Sam's mouth and Sam shoved hers into Freddie's face.

"Oops," she said, innocently.

"Yeah, oops," said Freddie, sarcastically. "Come here Sam, kiss me."

"No way," she replied.

"Come on Sam," he said, puckering his lips. "Just one kiss?"

"Get away from me, cakeface," she said, playfully.

"Cakeface? Ouch," said Freddie. "You're getting it now." Sam squealed as he lifted her up and crushed his mouth to hers. She squealed and squirmed, trying to get away, but he wasn't the wimpy tech-dork he used to be. He pulled away, grinning.

"Got'cha," he said, getting two napkins and handing her one. She took one, pretending to be mad at him, but couldn't stay that way for long. They sat down at a table and mingled with guests before Spencer stood to make his best man speech.

"Freddie has been like a brother to me for so many years, and I've seen him and Sam bicker and fight. They hated each other's guts and Freddie here had a crush on Carly. But as you can see, he's over that and I'm really surprised, but happy for you that it's Sam. Congrats guys! I always thought it'd be Carly," he said, sitting down and Carly hit him for adding that last part before standing on a chair, because she too had come up with a speech.

"Sam and Freddie have been my best friends for so long now," she started. "We had so much fun and there were so many surprises in our life. But the biggest one had to be when Freddie asked Sam out and she said YES!" Everybody laughed. "Anyway, I'm really happy for you guys, you make an adorable couple, and I know you're both going to love your life together." She sat down and everyone clapped.

"If everyone would clear the dance floor, it is time for the couple's first dance," said Spencer. Freddie stood up and took Sam's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. You and Me by Lifehouse came on and they began to slow dance.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_It's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

"Freddie, everyone's staring," said Sam.

"Let them stare," he said, blue eyes meeting brown. "Today, I only have eyes for you."

10 years ago this would've made her puke, but now she smiled widely, staring into his beautiful eyes. Why hadn't she noticed how cute he was until 12th grade? What had taken her so long? They were oblivious to the world around them and continued dancing long after the song was over. More songs began to play and other people started dancing, but they didn't notice any of it.

"Sam," yelled Carly. Sam wasn't paying attention. "Sam?" Still nothing. "SAM!"

"What do you want?" she yelled back.

"Come throw your bouquet," said Carly.

"Do I have to?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" said Calry.

"Fine," said Sam, unwillingly letting go of Freddie and making her way to the stage. A crowd of giggling girls crowded around her and she rolled her eyes and made a face. Turning, she tossed it skillfully behind her and it landed perfectly in Carly's hands. She turned bright red and started having a giggle fit. Next, Freddie joined Sam on the stage. She sat down as he began to remove her garter.

"Sam!" he said.

"What?" she replied.

"You wore high tops on our wedding day?" he asked.

"Yeah so?" she replied.

"Don't even try Freddie," said Carly. "I tried earlier." Freddie just rolled his eyes and took off the garter. Not being as skillful as throwing things as Sam, he tossed it and it landed in Gibby's hands. He wiggled his eyebrows at Carly who now looked like she wanted to puke. Freddie helped Sam from the stage and just then Carly dragged her back up to the hotel room to change before they had to leave. Carly went to retrieve the dress and came back with the one she had picked out for Sam. It was pink and had ruffles along the edge.

"Really Carls?" asked Sam, gesturing to the dress.

"Yes, now put it on," replied Carly.

"I'd rather wear this," said Sam, pointing to her wedding dress.

"No freaking way," said Carly, helping her friend out of the wedding dress and into the pink one.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the high tops," said Sam, looking in the mirror.

"Ugh! Fine, but just because we don't have any time," said Carly, dragging her friend back to the elevator. When they reached the lobby Freddie was waiting by the door.

"Pink?" he asked, amused by Sam's dress.

"Shut up Fredward. Carly picked it out," she said, annoyed.

"Well you look beautiful," he said. Sam smiled and got those stupid butterflies again when she looked into his eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said, and they pushed open the doors and ran through the crowd of guests who were throwing rice. When they got to the car, Freddie stopped, pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the lips gently, yet passionately. He pulled away, opened her door and let her in. After that, he came around the other side of the car and got in, revving the engine. Sam leaned back in her seat, her left hand limp on the seat between her and Freddie. He grabbed it with his right and smiled at her before they sped into the horizon.


End file.
